One, Two, Tree
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: After office drinks, Harvey drops Donna off at her place only to be roped into watching a classic Hallmark Christmas movie which he mocks the entire time; tipsy Donna - also a sucker for Christmas romance, fictional and otherwise - is upset with his teasing; to make it up to her, Harvey takes her to do all the stereotypical things people do in Christmas movies


**Prompt by ****Sarah ( catsballeths): **(Pre-canon) After office drinks, Harvey drops Donna off at her place only to be roped into watching a classic Hallmark Christmas movie which he mocks the entire time; tipsy Donna - also a sucker for Christmas romance, fictional and otherwise - is upset with his teasing; to make it up to her, Harvey takes her to do all the stereotypical things people do in Christmas movies

.

"That is not what happened!" She repeated for the third time in a row, trying to contain her laughter every time he brought back this awkward story of hers.

"Well from what I saw, and what that poor guy endured," he chuckled just by the thought of it, "it is what happened Donna."

"You and I both know there are always two versions of a story. And in that case, the only one that matters; is mine."

"I like my version better."

"Then good for you." She shot him a look that he didn't quite understand.

"Are you sure you don't want a refill?" He gently asked when he saw her fixing her dress and walking towards the glass door, conscious that he didn't want her to leave (him) yet, "it's only 9pm."

She gave him a warm smile, "I had three drinks already."

"And last time we had five," he paused, "not that I'm counting."

"Thank you Harvey but, maybe another day."

She glanced at him one last time and started making her way to her office when a voice from behind called after her.

"Can I at least offer you a ride home?" He suggested in one last attempt, not knowing why he suddenly couldn't let go of her - truth to be told, he has never been able to.

Donna didn't verbally answer, but the grin she flashed at him expressed everything he needed to know.

"You knew I was gonna ask didn't you?"

She laughed at his remark, putting back a strand of hair behind her ear. "I gave you 40 seconds top and it took you 35. I consider this as a win."

"You really are one of a kind Paulsen."

…

When they parked in front of Donna's building, Harvey signaled to Ray to go home for the night, figuring that he could always get a cab if he didn't want to walk back to his place although deep down he knew that the real reason behind his action was that he'd rather spend a few more minutes with her than alone in his car. So when he volunteered to walk her up to her apartment, she gladly accepted.

"I guess this is it." He voiced in a bittersweet tone once they reached the brown door with the familiar - yet not so, 206 golden lettering.

For a split second, both their minds went straight back to the last time he showed up there, when he tore up her resignation letter, letting her know that he couldn't drop her out after more than a decade of working side by side with each other just because his girlfriend asked him to, a girlfriend who for the record, stopped being one the second he saw the piece of paper laying on his desk.

It's when they both cleared their throat in unison that they realized an awkward silence had started to settle between them. None of them daring to say something to break it off. Instead, Donna nodded in sign of gratitude, thanking Harvey for walking her up to her place. He mirrored her gesture and figured it was his cue to go.

But this time it was her voice that called after him.

"Harvey?"

"Yeah?" He replied while turning around, a hint of hope barely noticeable in his tone.

"Do you want to…" she pointed towards her interior, her thumb above her shoulder, "I'm going to watch something on TV."

The unusual suggestion made him raise his eyebrows in questioning because as far as he was concerned, Donna and Harvey don't do movies. Donna and Harvey drink, talk, flirt, fight, but they don't do casual. Especially after all the events that had happened recently. The whole Paula Agard affair being a wound that still needed to heal, even if after Mike and Rachel's wedding their dynamic practically came back to the way it was before - except for the 'let's go back to normal' bullshit the two of them made up to protect themselves. Both knowing that in every dictionary, the definition of 'normal' was anything but that.

So maybe it was because they had a few drinks or because it was this time of the year where you want to spend as many moments as you can with the people you like (love) the most that made Harvey accept her offer, but he just simply couldn't turn it down.

And it's not like he had plans for the night anyway.

"As long as it's not a Christmas movie, I'm in." He clarified, making his way inside of her apartment.

Perhaps when he walked past her, his hand accidentally brushed against her own, setting his skin on fire - and hers too.

…

"I didn't sign up for this," he stated after twenty minutes, "Donna are we seriously going to watch that thing?" He asked for the second time this evening, first when she turned on the television and then now.

"One, it's not 'a thing' and two, it'll put us into the spirit." She explained before joining him on the couch with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I don't care about the spirit, I only care about watching a real movie." He continued, annoyance clearly getting the better of him.

"Who said it wasn't a real movie?"

He smirked. "Me."

"Jeez, you're such a jerk."

They shared a laugh, knowing too well that she was right, he really was a jerk. But he was her jerk.

Harvey shifted a few inches from where he was sitting to come closer to Donna as she poured them both a great amount of wine before handing him a glass of the red liquor.

He noticed that she always folded both her legs beneath her when she was barefoot and sitting on her couch, something quite simple that he liked to see her doing.

Twenty-six minutes, 9 comments and 3 glasses of wine later, Donna realized that she drank too much and had left the tispy stage of alcohol long before her. Harvey was also in the same state as her and couldn't help himself but mock every single thing the main characters were doing in the movie, for Donna's greatest pleasure.

"I swear, this Half-Mark movie is actually-".

"Hallmark." She corrected (for the fourth time), putting her hand against her forehead in desperation.

"Right, Hallmark," he continued, "well, they're funny to comment. We should do it more often."

"They're not _funny to comment_, they're _romantic_."

"You find _that_, romantic?" He turned around to face her, putting his now empty glass on her coffee table, "Donna how many drinks did you have? Are you sure you don't have any fever?" He finished as he reached for her cheek, pretending to check if she actually had fever. His gesture making her instantly blush.

They got lost in the moment when he let his hand linger a few more seconds than necessary, mindlessly starting to draw circles on her flushed skin. She tried not to look into his eyes because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't find the courage to resist to him - casual Harvey was just too damn attractive and the alcohol in her veins was not helping her case.

She delicately took his hand and put it away from her face to the small space remaining between them on the sofa, trying to go back to their initial conversation.

"I'm sorry Mister 'I have a heart as tough as rock' but, yes I find _that_ romantic."

"People think it's cute to go ice skating with their loved one until one of them falls and breaks his coccyx." He explains.

"You said that about every other thing they did Harvey." She countered back, trying to focus on the movie again, not so subtly indicating that his remarks were starting to strongly irritate her.

He fucked up.

"Listen," he started carefully, trying to get her attention as he moved closer to her, their knees almost kissing at the closeness, "I'm sorry, Donna."

"For what?" She asked without taking her eyes off the television, lowkey wanting to give him a hard time.

"For upsetting you." He apologized, waiting for her to look back at him.

She heaved out a sigh and bent her head to meet his eyes. He welcomed her with a coy smile, his dark brown eyes begging for forgiveness. Watching Harvey doing this was enough to make her stop being mad at him. She genuinely couldn't stay mad at him for longer than that - except for that one time when she left his desk for Louis' because he couldn't tell her what she needed to hear him say.

"Will you watch the movie silently now?"

"I'll do better."

Donna frowned her brows, waiting for him to elaborate.

"All these cheesy things you love so much in these Half-Mark movies like decorating a Christmas tree and-"

She cut him off, "Hallmark."

"Yes, Hallmark," he paused before continuing, "well all these things you like, I want you to experience them in real life too."

A faux chuckle escaped her throat, "And so do I, but Harvey I'm not seeing anybody." She added, a certain sadness in her statement.

"Perfect, we won't make anyone jealous then."

"We?"

"Yes, I want to make it up to you for this evening and if it means that I'll have to bake stuff, put Christmas lights on a tree or break my coccyx while ice skating," he extended his hand to try to get a hold of hers, his body tensing at the tender contact, "for you, I'll do it."

She almost didn't catch the end of his sentence, too preoccupied by his hand covering hers and the instant knot it created inside of her abdomen, an intense and warm feeling coming out of it.

"Careful Specter, or you might fall in love - with me."

But she didn't add the last part.

And she didn't know that he already was.

In love.

…

Donna was comfortably sitting on her couch when she heard her phone buzzing. The name flashing on the screen make her smile.

**Today. 2pm. Wear something casual (no heels). - Harvey**

This was the most Harvey thing to do. Giving her a few instructions but yet not enough to understand what the man had in mind. He always liked to surprise her and she wasn't going to complain, she enjoyed it. Donna was not someone you could easily surprise, but he managed to catch her off-guard from time to time and maybe it was the most satisfying thing to do for Harvey.

…

Five hours later they met downstairs, in front of her building. It was a beautiful day; cold but warm enough to appreciate the weather. The sky was blue and the streets were covered in snow, making the scenery breathtaking. If her phone wasn't in her bag she would've captured the moment.

"Hey," he greeted her with a cheerful smile when she finally joined him on the sidewalk, "nice day uh?"

She rubbed her hands, taking in the coldness of her surroundings. "Yeah, it really is."

"C'mon, we don't want to waste any time do we?" He said, gesturing to the other side of the road with his arm.

"Ray's not taking us anywhere?"

"No, I figured we could take a walk instead." He offered, hoping to not already be disappointing her.

"Let's go then."

…

After walking a few blocks, the pair arrived nearby the place where Harvey wanted to take Donna but he didn't even get the chance to tell her where to stop that the familiar scent of Christmas trees immediately caught her attention and kind of ruined his surprise. But as soon as he saw the look in her eyes, he didn't care. The way her face was enlightened by happiness was enough to make him change his mind.

She loved it. That's what mattered the most.

"Are we really going to do what I think we're going to do?" She inquired, trying to hide her bubbling excitement.

"And what do you think we're going to do exactly?" He said while cocking his head, challenging her.

"Pick a tree for your place and decorate it."

"Only if you like the idea."

"You already know I _love_ the idea."

He smirked. "I do."

"Your ego could carry our tree on its own." She added before moving away from him to get a closer look at the trees, leaving Harvey hanging there, mouth wide open after her choice of words.

_Our tree_.

They didn't even have one yet and the simple of idea of sharing something dear to her heart with him triggered something inside of Harvey, like his heart was screaming at him that a tree wasn't what he really wanted to share with Donna.

He wanted to share everything.

More than a basic glass of scotch, more than a slow dance at a wedding, more than a stolen kiss at midnight, and definitely more than one night of making love. Because yes, he figured that this one special night with her a few years back, was only special because they didn't just slept together; they made love. And since then he tried to push his feelings aside and move on even if at the bottom of his heart he always knew. He wanted to be with her. Share a life with her. And he never acknowledged it.

Until now, thanks to a tree.

"What about this one?"

"What?" He automatically replied after her voice interrupted his train of thought.

"The tree? Do you like this one?" She said pointing at the almost twice as high tree standing next to her.

"Isn't it too big?"

"It's _never_ too big."

They shared a look, both clearly thinking about the same thing.

"You know we're gonna have to carry it back to my apartment by ourselves right?" Harvey remarked, wondering how the hell they were going to move across town with this giant tree.

"Don't worry we've got this."

They didn't.

It took them an hour and a half to go from point A to point B, Donna's confidence about the tree's height being swept away after only fifteen minutes of struggle in the streets.

But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Oh no…"

"What?" She sighed, turning back to Harvey who was behind her holding the bottom of the tree.

"We won't make it inside of the elevator with this, it's too large." He explained to her, stating the obvious.

"Right..." she exhaled, emphasizing on the T, "we'll take the stairs then."

…

"Remind me why you had to live on the top-floor?" Donna asked after they managed to climb a few flights of stairs, almost reaching their goal.

A devilish smile spread on his face when she glanced at him.

"Okay, don't even answer that." She added while lifting the green tree and climbing a few more steps until his voice shouted after her, "Donna stop!"

"Jesus Harvey, don't scare me like that!" She yelled back at him with the same intonation.

"This corner is tighter than the previous one, I had to stop you, you almost bent the tree."

"So what do we do now? I'm not planning on being stuck here forever."

"Me neither, so just do whatever I tell you to do and we'll try to make it work."

She nodded in response.

"Alright, let's do this. Go left," he instructed, careful not to break the tree everytime they made a movement, "left again... stop! Ok now pivot."

She tried to move the way he asked her to but she couldn't.

"Donna what are you doing? I told you to pivot, now pivot."

"Don't you think I'd pivot if I was able to pivot?" She screamed at him, starting to get fully annoyed by the tree. "I think we're stuck."

"No we're not. What if I," he said trying to hold the base of the tree differently than earlier, "push it," he added, pushing the tree with all the strength he could give, "like this." He finished, breathless and panting, the tree finally being in the right position. "Ok, we're good to go now."

Perhaps seeing the whole scene unfolding in front of her eyes was a kind of turn on. But she wasn't going to tell him that either.

…

After placing the tree in his apartment where something 'was missing' like Donna told him, the duo decided to look into his belongings to try to find some Christmas decorations which for her own surprise, they did find in a box in the back of his closet. She figured that he never bought a tree until today because everything was still inside of their packaging. He bought a tree, his very first one, for her, because he promised to her that they were going to do all the cliché Christmas stuff together. And she was glad he kept his words to her.

They moved back to the living room where they left the tree and began to unpack the decorations, an avalanche of red, green and white ornaments laying on the floor - which for the record, were exquisite choice.

They silently put them one by one on the tree, glancing at each other from time to time to either check if they were agreeing on the placement of the baubles or just because well, they were Donna and Harvey, which meant that the only thing they allowed themselves to do was looking at the other when they weren't watching. And when they'd catch the other staring at them, the air surrounding them would start to be heavy and hard to breathe so they'd smile to wave it off and then they'd go back to whatever they were doing, like nothing happened.

Once they were almost done with all the decorative part, Donna asked to Harvey if she could put the one that goes on top of the tree. He happily accepted and told her to wait a few seconds, the time he needed to search for something she could step on, the tree being that big that she couldn't reach the top of it without help. Unfortunately he came back empty handed, unable to find a single thing that was either strong or high enough to do the work.

"I think I'll just do it myself." He simply declared, taking the ornament from Donna's hand as he tried to reach for the top like she did before.

He couldn't.

"I think we're screwed." She stated after watching him try three times in vain.

"Don't say that, I have one last idea in mind and we didn't literally walked this damn tree to my apartment for it not to be properly finished."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"You could climb on my shoulders." He immediately answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea Harvey."

"We've done worse than that Donna, c'mon, it'll take a minute." He offered one last time, hoping she'd say yes.

"Ok, but we're putting some pillows behind you in case we fall. I don't want to spend Christmas wearing a cast, and neither do you."

"Deal."

When they placed the last pillow on the floor and checked if it was safe enough for them to realize their acrobatic trick, Donna and Harvey positioned themselves between the tree and the mountain of pillows.

"You ready?" He asked while lowering his back, ready to catch her once she decided to jump.

"One, Two…"

"Tree."

"Fuck off Harvey, it's not the moment to try being funny." She angrily replied to him currently trying to focus on her upcoming movement while he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, proud of how easy it was for him to distract her.

"Ok, ok," he barely managed to say between his chuckles, "let's do this."

They counted from one to three once again as Donna jumped on his back and Harvey caught her legs with his arms and hands, tightening his grip before doing any further movement. When she stopped moving after finding a sitting position on his shoulder, Harvey let go of her legs in a way to grab her hands instead.

"Now you need to stand up," he instructed her, trying to keep himself steady on his legs, "don't worry I'm here, I got you."

It really wasn't the moment to go down that road but hearing those words coming out of his mouth meant more to Donna than she could admit in the moment.

"I swear Harvey, you better not fall."

"At least _that_ would be cliché." He joked, a smirk appearing on his face that she couldn't see.

She didn't reply to him because she was too focused on putting the last decoration in the most perfect way possible and also because his shoulders - even if muscular, were not the steadiest place to be on at the moment.

"And it's… done!" She exclaimed, heaving out a sigh she didn't know she was holding once she placed the quite massive white angel on top of the tree.

Harvey helped her get back down on her feet, missing her touch the second he let go of her hand.

"See, told you we weren't going to f-".

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he slipped on one of the pillows remaining on the floor, catching Donna's arm in the motion as they both fell on ground.

The unexpected closeness and the way he subconsciously put his hand behind her neck to avoid getting her hurt made his heart pump faster.

She could feel his breath tugging on her slightly parted lips, the smell of his cologne invading her nostrils and her skin erupting at the abrupt contact, especially when he moved his hand from her neck to her cheek. It's also in that moment that she realized she placed her hand against his torso while they were falling, trying to sort of use him as a barrier to protect herself.

It's not like they weren't touching a few mere seconds earlier, but this moment was different, because it actually was; a moment.

And neither of them seemed to be willing to break it off.

But that was without counting on the delivery guy Harvey paid this morning to knock on the door.

"I should…" he mumbled after awkwardly clearing his throat, slowly getting up and letting go of her embrace, "probably get that."

"Yeah…" was the only thing she managed to say after he left her hanging there, on top of the pillow, completely unable to catch up with reality.

…

Harvey closed the door and put the bags he was caring on top of the kitchen counter as Donna - who wasn't laying on the floor anymore, was waiting for him to arrive with what she supposed to be, were groceries.

But the thing is that it was only 5pm which meant it was either too late - way too late, for some sort of lunch but either too soon to have dinner.

"What's in there?" She inquired, pointing at the bags in front of her.

"Stuff."

"For?" She continued, looking back and forth between Harvey and the paper bags as he took one item out of it. Sugar. And a second one, flour.

She put two and two together.

"Am I going to make cookies with Harvey Specter?" Donna teased while placing her right hand above her heart, pretending to get emotional about this, "pinch me, I'm dreaming."

"Stop acting like that," he warned, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Or what?" She challenged, standing up from the chair she was sitting on and wetting her lower lip.

He bite the inside of his cheek, finding it hard to not laugh at the scene as he took a few steps towards her, "Or you're going to regret it, Paulsen."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really?" Harvey replied, the grin appearing on his face challenging her back, "Try me."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he hastily reached for the packet of flour, opening it in a quick motion with his teeth and put his whole hand inside of it in a way to collect as many flour as he possibly could handle inside of his fist. In the meanwhile Donna - who totally hadn't seen that coming, only had time to take a few steps away from him but unfortunately for her (and fortunately for him), he was still close enough to reach her face.

Which he did.

He smashed his palm against her pale and freckled skin, the contact making her yelp in stupefaction while a cloud of white smoke was slowly invading the air around them.

She became partially blind for a few seconds, unable to see through her eyes covered in flour. She heard him cough and knew that it was now or never. "_You_ are going to regret it Specter," she said, echoing his words from mere seconds ago as she blindly tried to reach for the flour he was carrying with him, her fingertips brushing against his in the movement.

"Found it it!" She diabolically exclaimed, putting her hand inside of the bag as she mirrored his actions and playfully smashed the content against his face, obviously seeking for revenge.

Liking this 'game' more than she could admit - even if her clothes, hair and makeup were ruined, she went for another dip inside of the bag. But when she raised her hand for the second time, ready to attack him again, she felt a sudden pressure around her wrist making her drop the flour to the ground, another gasp escaping her throat.

She waited for him to say something, but he didn't as she felt his other hand on her face, gently lifting her chin while the other one moved from her wrist to her palm, softly stroking the inside of it.

"Harvey," she mumbled after her eyes found his, "what are you doing?"

"Respecting a tradition," he simply explained to her as he lifted her chin up until she could take a better look at the ceiling, revealing nothing but a mistletoe she didn't even know was hanging there until now. "Is it too _stereotypical_ for you Donna?"

She silenced his growing smirk by closing the gap between them, letting go of his hand in a way to put both her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. It felt warm and tasted like flour and hot chocolate - because yes, on their way to the 'Tree Shop' they shared one, large, hot chocolate. But it wasn't the only thing that was hot at the moment. They both were. For each other. The feeling not fading away, especially when their tongues collided, deepening even more the already deepened kiss. It tasted good, it _felt_ good, that they both abandoned themselves in it.

When he eventually pulled away from her now reddened lips, a sloppy sound filling the air when they broke apart. It took everything in him not to kiss her again. But he knew he couldn't do it, not before addressing the elephant in the room.

And he couldn't find the strength to do it. At least not today.

"I guess we can't bake anymore can we?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"I guess not. But tomorrow we can do something else if you're in?" He suggested instead.

"Sure, would love to." _spend more time with you_ was what she really wanted to say but she knew that it wasn't the right time nor place to do it. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"I'll do it, you can go."

She didn't reply but acknowledged his answer by making her way to get her belongings and leave. He was already waiting for her at the door, muttered a 'Thank you' when she smiled at him and went towards the elevator. He closed the door and sank against it, he needed to tell her, and he needed to tell her soon.

…

Donna couldn't sleep that night, replaying the kiss over and over in her mind, every little single tiny bit of it. She was on the verge of getting a headache because of her new obsession. Literally, she was obsessed. She couldn't think of anything else but this kiss, the way his lips felt against hers, his taste, his wild tongue. How it was like to have him close and not having to deal with any kind of bullshit after that, because they were allowed to, because it was just a tradition.

But was it?

He pulled her against him, their groins were more than touching, his breathing was rapid against her ear, and she could swear that she heard him moan in pleasure.

She felt something. And figured that maybe, he did too.

…

Her phone buzzed at 5:30pm the next day, it was another text from Harvey and like the day before, he only gave her an idea of what to wear but this time with an indication.

**Central Park. 30 minutes. You know where. Wear something warm (preferably jeans). - Harvey**

…...

As demanded, she waited for him where he asked her to : the donuts guy. He knew she loved them, but never allowed herself to eat one of them more than twice in a year so she just went there, sat on the bench in front of the table and watched people eat their donuts. Maybe she was a psychopath.

"There you are." His voice cut through the silence.

"Here I am. Is what I'm wearing ok or should I go-".

"It's perfect," she looked breathtakingly beautiful with her green turtleneck peeking out of her dark grey coat, "you're perfect."

She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as they started walking to their destination.

…..

"I can't believe it," she chuckled, "you really took this whole Hallmark thing seriously."

"A promise is a promise."

"So we're going to be," she faked hesitation, "ice skating?"

"I guess so." He replied.

"You don't seem as enthusiastic as yesterday," she pointed out when she saw him make a weird face.

"I'm just a bit tired don't worry," he lied, "carrying this tree was way more exhausting that I thought."

Something was definitely going on with him and she wanted to know what.

Ten minutes later, after they put their skates on and went on the ice, she knew why. The great Harvey Specter didn't know how to skate. He looked like he was about to fall every two - or three, seconds and even if by some miracle he didn't end up with his ass sitting on the ice every once in a while, she couldn't help but laugh at how hard he was trying to do well.

"Here," she said while coming closer to him, offering her hand, "I wasn't planning on going to the hospital yesterday and I am not planning on doing so today either."

He gave her a thankful smile and tightened his grip around her hand, half by fear of falling, half because he simply wanted to.

"Follow my lead and you'll get it," she reassured Harvey, giving him a gentle squeeze.

For her own surprise - and his, he practically was capable of skating like Donna after less than fifteen minutes. A short amount of time later she came to the point where she needed to take her hand away from his because he needed to try with no one to lay on. The gesture making her hand feel empty for a heartbeat, their two hands fitting together like a puzzle she didn't want to disconnect.

He remarkably kept the same pace as the one she taught him while he skated on his own, until he stopped in front of her. Offering his hand.

"Would you give me the honor?" He asked, bending his head the way they do in the movies. The action making her burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you make me laugh I guess," she stated once they started skating again.

"Then stop laughing or you'll -".

He didn't finish his phrase, slipping on whatever was on the floor but luckily, Donna grabbed his arm, avoiding the fall.

"Or what? I'll fall?" She couldn't help but laugh at the look of terror that plastered on his face.

He puffed, "Let's get out of there."

"You're no fun. You didn't even break your coccyx."

…

It was now past 7pm and the pair was walking around in Central Park as it started snowing. There was already snow everywhere in the streets but being outside while it was currently snowing felt different. It felt like anything was possible, rules didn't apply anymore and it gave joy to the people - well, most of them.

Harvey was happy and terrified. He had a plan, from day one. And his plan went exactly as planified. He swore to himself that if it was actually going to be snowing while she was still with him in Central Park, he was going to man up and do it, tell her how he feels.

"Donna," he voiced, sounding hesitant.

"Harvey," she mirrored his tone, turning her head to look at him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he started, testing the waters, "why do you believe in these movies so much?"

They kept walking, "It's not that I believe in them, it's just that sometimes it's nice to see people falling madly in love with each other because of circumstances. Even if yes, most of the time it does involve clichés."

He felt that something was off with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just- it's just that I wish I could live something like this." She responded with honesty, her loneliness getting the better of her, making tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"What if you already did?" He tried instead, resisting the urge to wipe away that one tear running down her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"We met."

Her eyes darkened, wondering what he really wanted to tell her and where he really was going with this.

He continued, "We smiled, we drank, we flirted," he made a pause, taking a hold of both of her hands, "and we both knew we wanted more but were too afraid to admit it." He locked her gaze with his, demanding, "So the real question is, do you?"

Looking back and forth between his lips and her eyes, the lump forming in her throat making her unable to utter a single word, she went for the second option that was offering to her and leaned in, covering his lips with hers on a gentle kiss. The meaning being completely different than the day before, when they kissed under the mistletoe.

It gave her enough time to gather her emotions and properly reply to him, "Yes, I do." She finished, wiping away the tears streaming down her face before she spoke again, "See, I told you you were going to fall in love."

"Maybe but," he took a strand of her auburn locks and put it behind her ear, "the thing is that", he added, stroking her cheek, "I already was."

And this time it was Harvey who closed the gap, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue inside of her mouth as she bit on his upper lip, tasting the passion and lust he held for her, as the snow watched their love unfold.

She was in his arms in Central Park, and there was nothing she could do or say than,

"I love you."

.

**The end.**


End file.
